Light of A Star
by Silver Shadows
Summary: Romance maybe later. When Hiiro first was training he was beaten, alone, with no one to take care of him. But the Astral Guardian helps him by mending his wounds and giving him gifts. What happens when she dies? She is reborn as a werewolf, but what will


Hey minna

Hey minna!!! ***grins evilly*** Guess what? I'm writing a new fic!!! ^.^ I know, I know, "Your writing ANOTHER ONE?!?! What about the old ones?" I'm still going to finish Never Had a Dream Come True and Through New Eyes. But I'm not so sure about The Time Portal. I never really thought of a good story plot for that fic. If you want to continue it, just let me know! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, Lord knows I wish I did. However, I DO own This story plot, please DON'T steal!!!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Light of a Star

By: Silver Shadows

Prologue: Past Reflections

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

A young boy entered a room. It was bare, except for a bed and a trunk at the foot of the bed. He walked in and fell onto the bed. The boy looked to be the age of four and had wild brown hair. His body was covered with bruises and cuts. Dried blood could be seen covering parts of his body. Biting his lip, the boy tried to hold back his tears. But a few escaped his eyes and trickled down his face.

A hand reached out to wipe away the tears that escaped and the boy gasped. He turned around and faced an extraordinary sight. There staring back at him, was a young woman. She had shimmering blonde hair that gave off a golden light and illuminated her figure. The hair was tied up in two round buns on wither side of her head, and streams of hair flowed to touch the floor. She was dressed in a simple white gown and two pure white wings sprouted from her back. Sky blue eyes were filled with understanding and pity, as well as a little anger as she stared at the boy on the bed. The boy stared at the golden haired beauty and hopefully asked, "Are… are you an angel? H-have you come to take me away?"

The young woman smiled sadly and shook her head. "I'm sorry little one, I'm not an angel, and I haven't come to take you away, although I wish I could."

The young boy's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "I-if you're not an angel, what are you?"

The lady moved to sit next to the boy. She picked him up and set him in her lap. "I'm an Astral Guardian. Just like you humans, except, I have some powers. Not enough however, to change your fate."

The little boy tilted his head up so that he could see the lady's face, "Oh, what's your name? Mine is Odin, but they say it's going to be Hiiro."

The lady smiled, "Mine is Usagi. Let get you cleaned up, shall we?" Odin/Hiiro nodded. Usagi waved her hand and a bowl of crystal clear water appeared. Waving her hand again, a white towel floated into her hand. Hiiro gasped and Usagi smiled, "I told you that I have magical powers, didn't I?" She dipped the towel into the water and gently washed the blood off. Then, she produced a vile of pinkish liquid. She poured it into the water and stirred it around. Usagi dipped her hand in the water and sprinkled it all over Hiiro's body. Immediately, all of his wounds disappeared. 

Hiiro jumped off of Usagi's lap and inspected himself thoroughly. Wide prussian eyes looked at her. "They're gone!" He whispered in awe. Usagi laughed at his childish actions. She scooped him up in her arms and twirled around. Hiiro laughed as he felt the wind tousle through his hair. 

Usagi stopped twirling and collapsed on the bed with Hiiro on her chest. He curled up and clutched the front of her dress. "Can you help me? Every day they take me away and do things to me. I have to run a long time, and go through all sorts of pain. They tell me emotions are a distraction and teach me how to fight. It hurts, a lot, but if I let out one whimper they punish me. They say things that I don't understand and tell me if I don't do what they want me to, they'll kill me. Onegai, stop this pain. Stop it like you stopped the pain before. Onegai?" a tear dripped down Hiiro's face and he hastily wiped it away.

Usagi sat up and cradled Hiiro in her arms. "Ssshhhh…..let it out. Bottling up all of your emotions is bad. Cry…it's okay…" holding Hiiro closer, she let him cry into her dress. '_How can they do this to him!?!?' _she thought furiously, '_He's just a little boy! He needs more, so much more in his life. If only….' _Hiiro sniffled and looked at Usagi with wide, trusting eyes. Sadly, she shook her head, "Gomen nasai, Chibi-ichi, it's not in my power to do so, but I wish with all my heart that I could." Getting up, she tucked Hiiro in the bed and placed a kiss on his forehead. "May the Astral Goddess bless you…" Then, Usagi vanished in a flurry of lights.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So,….. How do ya like it? It might not be different from the other fics you've read, but trust me, it's going to be VERY different. Very. I seem to go for unique plots ne? If you want unique, check out my joint fic with SilverRay, Through New Eyes. It's under our joint pen name SS Silver. Ja! ^.~

Jap vocab:

Onegai = please

Gomen nasai = I'm very sorry

Chibi-ichi = little one


End file.
